


My Lovely Neighborhood "Horse"

by emistaysgold



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Idk what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emistaysgold/pseuds/emistaysgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your family and the Kirstein's were good neighbors since you moved; however, you would argue otherwise. You thought the Kirstein's son Jean was the most annoying sh*t ever, and you never wanted to associate with him. Your parents didn't grant your wish.</p><p>[High School AU!] Jean/Fem!Reader<br/>Warning: Cursing, some suggested scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Gallant Steed

“[your name]! Can you please help me?” You hear your mother call from downstairs.

“Yes mam!” you yell back reluctantly. To be honest, you just wanted to pack all your shit up and move back to your old town, but you know that your mother finally got the job break she’s been looking for. She was promoted. Your family moves to Trost city, and that was the end of that discussion. You still wanted to finish your school years at your old school instead of going to this new one Kyojin High.  

You make your way down the stairs into the living room, finding your mother unpacking some boxes, “Ah there you are!” She picks up wrapped box, a present with a simple bow, “Go give this to the new neighbors.

“Uh, mom,” you start trying to object, “It’s supposed to be the other way around. There supposed to give us a  house warming gift.”

“Nonsense! Now go introduce our family.” Her unconventional methods will always surprise you. You cannot disobey her, so you take the present. Walking out the door, you finally got a good look around at the surrounding houses. The street seemed oddly quiet, maybe because the sun was about to set. You look at the neighboring house, and there is no cars in the driveway.

“I can’t just not try. Mom will pester me til I get this done,” you mumble to yourself. You strut over to the house to ring the doorbell.

 

No answer, so you ring the bell again, and also to no avail. “I guess there really is no one here.”

“Oi!” The noise surprised you, almost making you drop the present, “What are you doing?”

Turning around, you see a boy about your age walk up to you. He is only a couple of inches taller than you, and his small amber eyes didn’t appear that friendly. His hair is short and an ashy brown hair, styled in a disheveled fashion. He isn’t ugly, but there is something about his face that is off. He reminds you of something, but you couldn’t quite place it. Maybe he will be a good friend.

“My mom wanted me to give this to you and your family.” You say, handing the box to him. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to understand. You guess you couldn’t fault him. Your mom has always been weird. He just took the present and brushes past you to unlock his front door.

“S-so what’s your name? My name is [first name] [last name]!” He didn’t answer and just slammed the door in your face. Very sociable, then it hit you. Your neighbor is a horse, “Piece of horse shit!”

The window next to the door opens up, “What was that?!” Seems you struck a nerve.

“Horse shit.” you repeat with a smirk on your face, “you’re rude as hell! I was just trying to be nice.”

“I don’t need your useless friendly banter. You pig face!” he yells, slamming the window. Pig face?! Who the hell did he think he was? You stomp back to your house, wishing you never met a more disgusting man.

“So how did it go?” your mom asks almost having the living room finished.

“Never in my life have I met a more detestable man. Can we please go back home?” you whine.

“Honey, you are home,” She sternly says, “I’ll greet the neighbors later. Maybe it was the way you acted. You’re not exactly the most polite person sometimes.”

“Right. I don’t need this right now.” you groan, going back up to your room. Unpacking, you thought, would be good for you right now, just to get your mind off that jackass. You start putting up posters of your favorite bands and unpacking clothes that is until you hear blaring noise from 10 ft away from you. Figuring it came from the next house over, you look over to see Jean standing in the middle of his room across from yours. You both make a face of disgust, “TURN THAT SHIT OFF YOU HORSE!”

“IT’S NOT SHIT! HOW ABOUT YOU BITE ME YOU LITTLE PIGGY!” He yells back. You simply flip him off, hoping to end it. He just seems to be a little offended, “You know a piggy shouldn’t do obscene hand gestures.”

“Well a horse ought to just whinny at some other sap instead of bothering a lady!” You slam the window shut. You could hear a faint laugh and see him mocking you. ‘Man, he really did have a horse laugh.’ you thought, but you despise his loud, obnoxious music, “SERIOUSLY! CAN’T HE TURN THAT SHIT OFF!?”

 

Hours pass and your father knocks on the door, eventually entering, “Hey kiddo. I heard you didn’t have the greatest day today.”

You walk over and lazily throw your arms around your dad, “Can we go back?”

“You know how much this job means to your mom. I think it’s great to start anew. Plus, she really likes the new neighbors. She complained that you didn’t.” Your dad comments.

“The boy that lives there is a dick. I hate him.” your comment blunt as always, but you want to tell someone about your disdain for this man.

“That’s not very nice [your name]. Your mother says the Kirsteins are very nice people. I’m guessing you already met Jean, that is their son. He’s the same age as you and attends your new school. I’m sure he’s just being a boy. He probably is just shy.”

‘Shy, my ass.’ you thought.

“Come on. I picked up pizza for dinner. You should rest soon, because you have school tomorrow. I’m sure Jean will show you the in-and-outs of Trost.”

Joy. You are so ecstatic. The fact that the son of your neighbors is a horse and legit shit of the earth. You could not wait for your first day at Kyojin High School and see Jean Kirstein’s face. Hopefully, you’ll be able to distance yourself as far away from him as possible. Maybe college will come faster than you think it will. Maybe Jean Kirstein will stop being a little shit. Both seem highly unlikely to you right now at this very moment. 

****  
  



	2. An Empty Bus Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader faces the bus ride

The alarm blares in your room, making you groan out of unwillingness. One, you did not want to go to school, probably because you wanted to go back to your old town or the fact that you would have to see that shitty horse’s face at least once today and that is one too many times for you  
Two, you never did like school in the first place. You always considered it a cesspool of ignorance and hormones. You figure it would take several days for you to make new friends. You are kind of an outcast, just because you didn’t want to go to parties or have sex like all the other teenagers did.  
Deciding it would be better to just face the day as it is, you get out of bed and into the bathroom to do your morning routine: wash face, brush teeth, brush hair, put some makeup to hide redness, etc… You go back to your room to throw on some leggings and a t-shirt, thanking that this school didn’t have a dress code. You consider that factor to be one of the only positives of Kyojin High.  
“[your name], breakfast is ready!” your father yells from down stairs.  
“Coming!” you dash down the stairs with a backpack and other school supplies. Food is one thing you never did deny and is one of your joys in life. The smell of toast, fruit, and oatmeal fill the hallway as you make your way to the kitchen/breakfast dining area, which just happened to be your countertop.  
“You ready for school?” your mother asks, typing on her laptop as fast as she could. You groan as a response, “It probably won’t be that bad [your name]”  
“Then why don’t you go to school for me?” you sardonically ask.  
“Young lady, don’t use that tone with me!”  
“Hey, hey!” your father interjects, “You two eat. You both have very busy first days today. As usual, I will stay here, do some of my work, and then cook dinner. Now that you guys know my day, I hope to hear about your day when you get home later.” Your dad always made sure to stop you and your mom from squabbling. He places a bowl of oatmeal in front of you with some fruit on the side.  
You scoop some of the oatmeal with a scowl on your face, tasting the slight sweetness from the sugar your dad must have added.  
“I’m going now.” The woman next to you says, closing your laptop, “I’ll see you all later tonight.” She kisses her husband, earning a hum of satisfaction from him. She heads her way to you.  
“Enjoy your time at school, please.” She whispers, kissing your forehead. You nod slightly to make her happy. She takes her laptop and then leaves. 

The bus stop makes you anxious. Just standing there in the sun with no one around is a little nerve wrecking, but you should enjoy the calm before the storm.  
“Hey piggy” Nevermind. You groan, wanting to go as far away as possible. Too bad that is not an option for you.  
“Hey horse shit, I don’t remember saying you could talk to me,” you say, turning your head to look at the taller male. Jean simply is wearing a band t-shirt for Slipknot, skinny jeans, and some converse. His oatmeal colored disheveled hair matches the tired look in his eyes. You figure he was a night owl or something, “what do you want anyway? To apologize for acting so rudely to me yesterday?  
“In your dreams. You were the one obnoxiously hanging out in front of my house like a stalker.”  
“It’s not like I wanted to be there dipshit.”  
“Oooh, more foul language from a lady. Maybe you should go wash your mouth out with a bar of soap. Doubt it would end up cleaning a dirty pig like yourself.”  
“Go to hell.”  
The bus finally shows up. For once, you praise a bus’s arrival, because you could finally get away from Jean. You quickly climb aboard and automatically you’re intimidated by the lack of an empty bus seat. They are at least taken up by one person, meaning you have to sit next to someone.  
“Hurry up will ya,” Jean mutters, sounding annoyed. You glance around trying to find a friendly face. When you spot a lone boy sitting by himself with a smile on his face, you quickly took the seat next to him, “Woah! No, you can’t sit there!”  
“And why not?” You are getting tired of dealing with Jean and want him to shut up, finally leaving you alone.  
Jean growls, crossing his arms, “That’s my best friend you’re sitting next to. Now get out of my seat and sit next to someone else!”  
“I don’t see your name on this seat, so how about you go sit somewhere else!”  
“WHAT ARE YOU FIVE?!”  
“Jean!” his friend pipes up, “it’s alright. I don’t mind. I think there’s an empty seat next to Armin. You'll be behind Mikasa.” Jean turns bright red, grumbles under his breath, and turns to sit next to a boy with shoulder length blonde hair. You turn to face Jean’s best friend and notice he is the complete opposite of Jean. The freckles that seem to dance across his cheeks compliment his cheerful face, giving one of the brightest smiles you have ever seen. His eyes are a chocolate color. Though they are not as bright as Jean’s, his eyes give a sort of warmth that isn’t found in his friends. You are at a loss for words and end up blushing a crimson.  
“I’m really sorry about that,” he starts, “Jean usually is like this, but I promise you he isn’t a bad person. My name is Marco Bott. What’s yours?”  
You almost forgot how to speak, “M-my name is [first name][last name]. I just moved yesterday.”  
“That’s why I don’t recognize you! Welcome to the city of Trost. You’re going to love it here. I’m sure of it.” You think about bringing up the fact your stay would be better if you never met Jean Kirstein, but you decide it might not be best to bring it up to the man’s best friend.  
“Ok.” You want to smack yourself for saying something so stupid. You should say something else, “I mean, I’m sure it will get better. I miss my old town though”  
“Understandable. You can’t be too happy about moving.” Marco shrugs his shoulders, “I’m sure you will begin to love Kyojin High soon. It’s one of the best schools in the city.”  
You nod, agreeing with Marco. You two talk a good bit, until you feel your skin crawl. You glance over to Jean, who is glaring with you. If looks could kill, you surely would be dead. The poor kid next to him looks to nervous to say something to him. The kid in front of him scoffs and turns towards Jean.  
“If you keep that stupid look on your face, you’ll turn even more ugly then you already are, horse face.” the boy says. At least you aren’t the only one who thought Jean looks like a horse. Jean looks more annoyed, glaring even harder at the boy in front of him.  
“Say that again, Yeager and I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Jean’s remark, causes the girl next to the Yeager boy to glare at Jean. Jean promptly shuts up, looking a little sheepish and red in the face. You guess that girl is Mikasa and, using your knowledge, know that Jean has a crush on this girl.  
“Ha! Getting cold feet horse face,” the Yeager boy comments, earning a kick from Jean.  
“Does Jean always have it out for people?” you whisper to Marco, wanting Jean not to hear you. Marco shrugs.  
“He doesn’t like Eren, but he does like Mikasa. I thought him and Eren could be friends, but for some reason they’re not. Eren is stubborn and lets his mouth run too much, but he’s not a bad guy. Too bad Jean doesn’t think of him that way.” Marco says, “He usually doesn’t like it when people insult him.”  
Ah, that must be it. You insult him, and he hates your guts. 

He’s such a baby, you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm also on Quotev, where this story is being published there as well.  
> I'll update here every Monday and there every Sunday. The story on Quotev will be a week behind from this chapter
> 
> also SNK ch.70, I HATE THE BEAST TITAN SO MUCH
> 
> yeah. swag yo

**Author's Note:**

> how does one even write fanfiction anymore? I haven't written an anime fanfiction since Quizillia (shows my age huh?). Either way, I'm gonna get back into the swing of things, just bare with me for a while. I'm gonna try to update a consistent once a week, but I don't know how good I'll be into adhering to that. I would appreciate all the support for the story! I'm sorry if the story will suck...i dunno what else to write in an end note???
> 
> follow me on tumblr: emilystaysgold.tumblr.com


End file.
